To date there has not been a detachable roller skate available which is entirely satisfactory. Earlier such skates which are purported to be attachable to a variety of footwear have consistently exhibited various problems of which the following are the most troublesome. First, these earlier models have not been able to properly secure the foot to the roller skate base sufficiently firmly to prevent relative motion between the foot and the base in the plane of the base. It has generally been the case that even where an initial snug and fairly immobile connection could be made, the skating motion rapidly led to a loosening of the connection. A second problem is that there has not been a skate available to date which can be attached to and detached from a shoe or the like sufficiently quickly. Finally, braking mechanisms have been inadequate to provide the required degree of safety.
The present invention is directed to the alleviation of the first two of these problems.